<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neon by ToxicPineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460992">Neon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple'>ToxicPineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(That's the prompt), Cheek Kisses, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Ibuki is beautiful and perfect, Lighthearted, Peko is a useless WLW, Rainbow, fashion - Freeform, implied romantic feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ibuki was edgier, more moody, she might be the type to come to class in a plastic trash bag. And Peko truly thinks that she could pull it off. She’s just one of those people. She looks good in everything. And she wears just that. Everything.</p>
<p>Case in point: This morning, Ibuki waltzes into class looking, up and down, like a pack of skittles. Or maybe a rainbow would be a better description.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Ibuki's new look has Peko saying her prayers, so to speak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for day one of femslash february :)</p>
<p>the prompt is "rainbow"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peko has always admired Ibuki’s fashion sense. She’s such an enigmatic person, so it makes sense that her clothes would be the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, there isn’t much of a dress code at Hope’s Peak; if Peko wanted, she could show up to class every day in a full clown uniform, and there would be no real repercussions. Considering that she lacks the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cojones </span>
  </em>
  <span>to pull it off, though, she tends to refrain. The beige Hope’s Peak uniform suits her just fine, thanks. She prefers it that way, to be honest. It just makes sense. Sure, it might be a tad bit boring, but Peko’s never considered herself to be the most interesting of people. And if she had more freedom to choose what to wear, she’d probably just cycle through the same few outfits over and over again, because she really has no idea what to do in that area. Never has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, she has to respect Ibuki, because regardless of what wacky things she comes to class wearing, she always looks positively stunning. If Ibuki was edgier, more moody, she might be the type to come to class in a plastic trash bag. And Peko truly thinks that she could pull it off. She’s just one of those people. She looks good in everything. And she wears just that. Everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Case in point: This morning, Ibuki waltzes into class looking, up and down, like a pack of skittles. Or maybe a rainbow would be a better description. Her black, blue, pink, and grey hair has been done into a long, messy fishtail braid. (Peko thinks it’s messy like that as a fashion choice.) She’s wearing a red rain jacket that probably wouldn’t do very well at keeping out any rain at all, actually, with a green hood and sleeves, and yellow cuffs. It should hurt Peko’s eyes, but for some reason it doesn’t. Her orange tank-top is low on the sides, showing a neon blue training bra, and she’s wearing long, baggy purple sweat pants with tight cuffs at the ankles, and bright blue platform sneakers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Peko’s knowledge, Ibuki hand-sews most of her clothes. But that doesn’t, in the slightest, explain the uniform that she’s just come into class wearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to her, Chiaki sighs. “All that effort I put into getting you guys to wear the uniform, absolutely wasted.” She rests her chin on the desk, glancing at Peko, and her lips perk into a small smile. “Of course, this means nothing to you, since you’re too much of a useless lesbian to be upset by this development.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” says Peko, blushing, because of course she knows exactly what Chiaki is talking about. Snorting derisively, she turns her head away and closes her eyes, a yawn escaping her as she speaks next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, better compliment her outfit or something. I know you’ll be staring at her all day, but you might as well get it out of the way early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is a remarkably good point. Peko is still hesitant, though. Ibuki throws herself into the seat beside her, the scent of coconuts and cotton candy wafting in her direction, and at this proximity Peko can see the brightly coloured stars and shapes she’s drawn on her face with makeup; the cute neon charms in each of her piercings. Her septum piercing is especially striking, a bright yellow hoop that catches the light and pretty much blinds Peko when Ibuki looks over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peko opens and closes her mouth. Her throat feels so dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibuki does not appear to have the same problem. “Morning, Peko!” She beams. Peko notices the lack of her usual catchphrase, wonders about it in the corner of her brain that is still fully functional. “Like Ibuki’s outfit? She’s twinning with Leon and Angie in the lowerclassmen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Briefly, Peko thinks about Himiko and Tenko, Angie’s girlfriends, and feels a rush of sympathy for them, as they will be in the same boat as she is. As for Leon, he probably looks ridiculous with his red hair. Or maybe he planned around it. She really doesn’t know enough about the guy’s sense of fashion to say. He usually wears all white. He reminds Peko of a candy cane, and he is nowhere near as classy as Ibuki is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, nobody is, so that’s fair. “You okay?” Ibuki scrunches up her brow, tilting her head to the side. “You look a bit worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not worried,” Peko manages to say. “I’m just… you look really good, Mioda.” Her voice comes out strangled. Ibuki watches her for a moment before beaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you thank you thank you! That means everything times a million from Peko!” As though to prove her point, she leans forward and pecks Peko on the cheek, and Peko just about perishes right then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She isn’t going to survive the day if Ibuki keeps doing things like that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm writing this ahead of time and saving it as a draft to post on saturday but hi!!! it's tuesday</p>
<p>i like these lesbians :D also yes i'm aware this is a lot shorter than my usual. i could feel my heart deteriorating as i wrote this because it's so short. i'm doing femslash february but i'm writing them all very short so i don't burn out again like i did in october</p>
<p>hmm :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>